


wrapped up tight in the things that will kill you

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, a mention of canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth might not have betrayed them yet, but he's already feeling guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrapped up tight in the things that will kill you

They beat Evolution, _again_ , in a clean sweep, and for the first time since making the deal Seth is wishing he hadn’t signed his career, life, soul away to the Authority.

The three of them are stood there, fists together, the crowd roaring. Everyone is alive for them, and Seth can’t even begin to block out the noise. Even if he could, there’s Dean and Roman beside him, both grinning, both of them so elated. That can’t be forgotten about in the slightest.

It gets no better: they have a post-match interview, and Seth – Seth completely bullshits it. Everything he says is an absolute lie and it just about kills him to speak. It’s worse when the others are talking, when they’re waxing lyrical over what they’re going to do in the future and how the Shield’s going to rule the company, rule the business even after they retire. Maybe Seth will be doing that, but he’s not sure Dean and Roman will. After tomorrow, they certainly won’t be doing it with him.

They travel to RAW the next day, Roman driving with Dean beside him and Seth in the back of the car. This way it’s easier for Seth to keep quiet, for him to pretend he’s asleep even though all three of them know that it’s not like him to take a nap in the car. Even if he did, it’s not like he’d be able to sleep, anyway. He’s got too much weighing him down. One of the ladders from the Money in the Bank match at the end of the month on his legs, keeping him pinned and trapped on the ground. If he can get out then he can climb the ladder for the briefcase, but to get it off he has to get rid of his own creation. Hunter had confronted him about it several times before Seth eventually agreed to it. He thinks it was Hunter’s persistence that did it. The idea of being so important to the Authority that they’d do anything to get hold of him. That, plus the incentive of the Money in the Bank win. As much as he loves Dean and Roman, he at least wants to outdo them somehow. A world title should do that just fine.

Dean and Roman are talking amongst themselves in the front of the car; Seth had forgotten that this is the last time they’ll all travel to a show together before he lets the Shield self-destruct, however that will happen. He doesn’t quite know what the plan is for tonight, or how he’s going to get back to the hotel afterwards. Probably some Authority company car with everyone patting him on the back for taking their biggest problem out the equation.

He thought maybe a golden briefcase would be worth more than what he has to pay for it, but when he smashes a steel chair into Roman’s back, and then into Dean, again and again and again, he hates every second of it.


End file.
